simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Richard14das
|- | |- | |- | |- | |} ¡Espero que disfrutes en Simspedia! Recuerda firmar tus comentarios en páginas de discusión con ~~~~ o el botón Pulsa este botón para firmar para saber quien eres. Si necesitas cualquier ayuda, por favor, no dudes en consultarme o acudir al cualquiera de estos administradores. También te puede ayudar ver la página de las ayudas. ¡Saludos! | style="border-right:12px solid #0174DF; -moz-border-radius:0 5px 5px 0;" | |} Por favor, dedica unos segundos a leer la información de este recuadro. Es importante. Cuando hayas terminado, puedes borrarlo si quieres. ¡Bienvenido! Hola y ¡'bienvenido a SimsPedia'! Espero que te diviertas por aquí. Para empezar, puedes colocar Userboxes en tu página de usuario. Si tienes alguna duda, dirígete a mi discusión o a la de los demás administradores. ¡Saludos! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 23:28 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Podrias para de añadir categorias y imagenes que no devieran estar? gracias 125px|link=usuario:wachopelao 04:18 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Primero que todo yo no te insulte ni nada de esto segundo la wiki es de todos no de los admins si te das cuenta esto es una gran comunidad donde los usuarios tienen que respetarse entre si. Sabes porque te lo digo lo de las categorias y imagenes porque esta en las reglas eso es tema de ban Comprendes? solo te estoy advirtiendo. Otra cosa estoy en varias wikis a la ves y se el sistemas de estas asi que no me vengas a insultar y desirme bulgar ya que talvez en tu pais mi nombre suene bulgar en el mio no 125px|link=usuario:wachopelao 14:12 24 abr 2011 (UTC) !a y porcierto tu comentario de "Solo tengo que rendirle cuentas a simmer" existen 2 administradores mas activos te los presento Nacho y Usuario:Daletibu11 125px|link=usuario:wachopelao 14:21 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Richard14das, siento decirte que Wachopelao tiene toda la razón. He observado que has puesto imágenes en la galería de Los Sims 3 como la estrella de "Artículo destacado", una imagen de Elvira en Los Sims 2, un animotrón, un árbol genealógico... en definitiva, imágenes que no tienen cabida en el artículo. Otro ejemplo son las categorías: Has puesto en el artículo de "¡Menuda familia!" las categorías: PNJs, Parodias, Profesiones de Los Sims 3, Estados de vida, Sims mujeres, Sims hombres, Sims niños, Sims ancianos, Sunset Valley. Al ver esto, el lector piensa "¿A caso un videojuego tiene patas y es un PNJ?", "¿Los Sims pueden trabajar en "Menuda familia" como profesión?, Es más ¿los Sims se pueden transformar en el videojuego "¡Menuda familia!", y su cabeza se transforma en la caja del videojuego? Tómatelo con humor, pero estas preguntas son precisamente las que tendrían que plantearse los usuarios que categorizan sin pensar. Por otra parte, en la discusión de Wachopelao has comentado: "las imagenes que subi hace algun rato las elimina al instante porque yo hize eso con un proposito y lo segire haciendo pero claro las borrare de nuevo antes de que el administrador nota los efectos pero que malo que en la actividad se qede por un rato largo". Además de meterte con el nick de Wachopelao (aunque está bien que le hayas pedido perdón). Nacho te bloqueó durante 2 horas, y actuando de esta manera te estás buscando el bloqueo definitivo. Aunque todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, tú verás lo que haces. --[[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:45 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Aloha! Hola, me presento, Soy Adrián, y me di cuenta de que vienes de Venezuela! ^^ de que estado eres? :3 AdrianGuetta 17:54 24 abr 2011 (UTC) aps creo que tubeque escribirlo antes que estan bien las disculpas aora se porlomenos que en otro pais es ofensivo XD125px|link=usuario:wachopelao 00:32 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Fiestas, avatar, firma y títulos La verdad es que no teníamos ningún artículo sobre las fiestas, así que has hecho bien. Ahora a lo mejor corrijo un poco y arreglo lo de las viñetas. Sobre la foto de perfil, tienes que ir a Mis Preferencias (dejando el mouse sobre tu nick arriba del todo) y allí hay una sección de Avatar, seleccionas el archivo, y aunque parezca que no ocurre nada, vas abajo y le das a Guardar. Por cierto, cuando dejes un mensaje, acuérdate siempre de firmar (el botón donde pone "Plantilla", a la derecha de éste. Ah!, cuando crees un artículo, intenta no poner exclamaciones ni puntos finales (a menos que el nombre oficial lo incluya, como "¡Menuda familia!", "¡De fiesta!" o "¡Quemando rueda!". Bye! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 22:22 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: EMLQH Ehm... claro, "perdón" si pusieron el artículo de "coche" en los AS, aunque estaba el de Vehículos manejables que abarca más. Al igual que muchas otras cosas muy específicas que ya están creadas, pero otras que abarcan mucho más no existen. Siguiendo: los artículos que creas no son artículos tuyos, sino nadie podría editarlo. Para eso créate una Wiki y a cada artículo que haces le pones que sólo lo puedan editar los admin y no pones a nadie más de admin. Y sí puedo borrarlo, si no pudiera no lo habría podido hacer. Hiciste y pudiste van sin s al final. Chau. Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:15 10 mayo 2011 (UTC) :Ehm... qué sugerencia? Si no fuera admin no podría borrar páginas. Quiénes son admin? Trébol, Nacho, Sims3-maniatic, yo y por ahora Simmer Deluxe. Si no, está el artículo SimsPedia:Administradores que te dice quiénes son. Ahora, volviendo al tema, está bien, dejá el artículo y ponele lo que quieras, pero que no se te olvide que hay un artículo llamado Vehículos manejables. Uh, tengo una idea, esperá un poco y después seguí editando normalmente. :Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:46 10 mayo 2011 (UTC) P.D.: No te olvides de firmar al final de los mensajes poniendo cuatro ~s o haciendo clic en cualquiera de los botones que sirven para poner la firma (si usas el modo que aparece primero creo que hay un botón para firmar y si editas en el otro abajo y arriba hay botones para firmar. Artículo Sí, ya sabes que puedes hacer cualquier artículo. La cosa es cuando el artículo no es muy necesario, como uno que crearon hace poco y no tiene sentido, pero no me acuerdo cuál era, si lo vuelvo a ver te cuento cuál era. Después de que lo crees te digo si está bien cómo lo pusiste o lo arreglo y listo. ¡Saludos! Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:56 13 mayo 2011 (UTC) P.D.: ¡Felices 3000 artículos! Ya existen estos artículos Mira vos creaste estos artículos (este ya hasta el título tiene faltas ortográficas, es PlayStation no "PlayStacion"): Los Sims 3: PlayStacion 3 y Xbox 360, Los Sims 3: Wii, Los Sims 3: Nintendo DS y Los Sims: Telefonos Moviles pero estos artículos ya existen todos juntos acá: Los Sims 3 (consola) en el cual están todas las consolas de ya puestas (a diferencia de la de los celulares (móviles)), asique le voy a pedir a algún administrador que borre tus artículos. Salu2! Fabricio 96 08:38 15 mayo 2011 (UTC) Peeeero... Bien, peeeero sería mejor que lo pusieras todo en un mismo artículo, lo puedes poner perfectamente en el de Los Sims 3 (consola), haciendo una sección para cada uno, al igual de como se hizo acá: Los Sims 2 (consola portátil). Salu2! Fabricio 96 15:47 15 mayo 2011 (UTC) Supongo que lo mejor será hacer como dice Fabricio, por una parte Los Sims 3 (consola fija) y por otra Los Sims 3 (consola portátil) con secciones para cada consola. Pero por lo que veo Daletibu los ha borrado. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 01:10 16 mayo 2011 (UTC) No problem ¿Odiar? No hombre, no, no es para tanto. Si a lo mejor he sido un poco brusco te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero es que creo que hay que diferenciar mi faceta como usuario normal, que comenta, edita, ayuda en lo que puede... a la de administrador, que tiene que hacer cumplir las normas. A nadie le gusta llegar a estos extremos y en ese momento sentí como que no me hacías caso y encima también otro usuario haciendo lo mismo y para rematar un administrador también. Era como "¿qué pasa aquí, es que nadie va a hacer nada? Cualquier revisor de Wikia pasa por aquí y nos dan un aviso". Bueno, en fin, lo mejor será continuar editando y mejorando el wiki, que es para lo que estamos aquí. Un saludo y que vaya bien. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:36 19 mayo 2011 (UTC) Hola, pensaba contestarte ayer pero se me olvidó. España es cierto que es uno de los países con más piratería, pero no por ello deja de ser ilegal. Y tratándose de algo ilegal, y que Wikia prohibe, no veo ninguna razón para seguir comentándola. Cada uno hace en su casa lo que quiere, y esto de la piratería, por suerte o por desgracia, está bastante descontrolado. Yo no estoy diciendo si debéis piratear o no, no soy nadie para controlaros o para decir lo que debéis hacer o no en vuestras vidas, pero sí intento que se cumplan las normas en el wiki. Creo que no es tan dificil de entender. Y creo que ya no me queda nada más por decir. ¡Saludos! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:43 21 mayo 2011 (UTC) Re: Nombres de las imágenes Sí, no hay problema, total, tengo mucho tiempo libre. Lo que sí es que no se te olvide ponerles un nombre que se entienda un poco más. Por ejemplo, había una de un pero de LS1 de nombre "Los sims 1.jpg", o sea, se entiende que es de LS1, pero no que es un perro. Saludos, y sigue así, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 22:35 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Preámbulo ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Fabricio en los blogs, si no recuerdo mal? [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:12 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Artículos 1) La verdad que no lo sabía (y creo que es algo que no importa mucho), pero en la Wiki inglesa ya estaba hace un buen tiempito lo de los rumores. 2) Lo que pasa esque no me dió el espacio para decir que eso se aplicaba a los rumores pendientes de confirmación, a los otros claro que van en español porque se los conocía en español con esos nombres antes de que los lanzaran, pero éstos todavía no fueron lanzados ni confirmados asique no se saben los nombres en español, es por eso. Además de que en las traducciones españolas de las carátulas son pocas las veces en las que el título tiene una fiel traducción de la versión inglesa, por lo que también lo de los piratas podría variar. Ésto no se aplica al de Los Sims 4 porque es obvio que se llamará así. 3) Lo de la ortografía no te lo digo porque soy "malo" ni nada lo que pasa esque como eres un usuario activo que no siempre edita los artículos correctamente (lo digo en el contexto de que, o no les ponés tildes, o los redactas un poco mal). Por ejemplo ésto era lo que decía tu redacción del artículo del pack de Medieval: "Los sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobles (1er paquete de expansion) es un rumor sobre el Spinn-off. Se dice que incluira caballos, dragones y nuevas misiones, Como el nombre de la expansion lo indica habra Piratas y otras novedades. Ademas la expansion se tenia prevista para el 1 de septiembre de 2011, actualmente ha sido movida al 30 de agosto de 2011 segun SimTimes. Hacemos referencia a SimPrograms" Los errores que veo: sims (Sim y Sims SIEMPRE va con S mayúscula), paquete (son mayormente conocidos como pack, o suenan mejor, capaz que en tu país se digan paquete pero te pediría que los pusieras como pack), "es un rumor sobre el Spinn-off" (¿?), incluira (tilde en la a), ", Como el nombre..." (después de la coma (,) no se lleva mayúscula, amenos que sea un nombre o algo así), expansion (tilde en o), habra (tilde en la segunda a), ademas (tilde en la segunda a), tenia (tilde en i), segun (tilde en u), "Hacemos referencia a..." (eso no se pone ahí, abajo dice Referencias y es ahí en donde ÚNICAMENTE tienes que poner la url de la página). Y eso son los errores que vi ahí, es por eso que los cambié y también le cambié un poco la redacción, además vos habías puesto que "Se dice que incluira caballos, dragones y nuevas misiones", cuando en el artículo de SimPrograms dicen que ELLOS piensan que los traerán. 4) Una cosa esque borre todo y pongue algo totalmente diferente, a que lo borre y ponga algo parecido pero cambiándole las palabras para que suene mejor (a mi parecer). Eso de modificarte lo que vos hacés lo hago por lo que te dije en la respuesta 3, y además eso no solo lo hago con vos, sinó que también con otros usuarios. 5) Una cosa esque yo la edite y que quede mal, a que yo la edite y la actualize y que, de paso, quede bien (porque si yo no lo hiciera, perdón por lo que voy a decir, hasta ahora estaría la imágen de Los Sims Medieval como tapa principal). Y bueno creo que si tendría que pedir permiso a los administradores, pero repito, mientras yo lo haga bien creo yo que no me tendrían que hacer problema, si luego me equivoco o borro algo o alguna cosa así ahí si que me tendrían que restringir un tiempito lo de editar la portada. Y a vos no te trato mal porque te tengo rabia, sinó porque aveces me desepera que cuando editan los artículos luego los tengo que ir corrigiendo, pero solo eso nada más, es cosa mía también, ahora capáz que te parece que siempre te trato mal a vos porque sos uno de los usuarios que más edita, mientras los otros lo hacen poco o cuidan un poquito lo de los tildes y esas cosas. Pero todo bien con vos no pasa nada, solo son esas cosas nomás pero esque yo también me expreso mal aveces. Salu2! Fabricio 96 08:11 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Artículos - Parte 2: La venganza (?) Richard te lo voy a poner con la letra más grande posible y porfavor recordalo siempre: NO SOLO LO HAGO CON VOS, LO HAGO CON TODOS Lo que pasa esque, como ya te dije, vos sos un usuario activo, que cuando crea o edita artículo, o tiene faltas, o no lo haces correctamente, es por eso que siempre tengo que ir corrigiendo todos los que hacés. Pero lo hago con todos, solo que los otros capáz que cuidan más los tildes o la redacción. Todo bien, yo también voy a tratar de ser mejor, porque tengo mis locuras jajaj. Salu2! Fabricio 96 10:50 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Artículos ¿Por qué en vez de pensar en el artículo siguiente que vas a hacer, no esperas a que corrijamos todos los que haces? Mejor calidad que cantidad. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:18 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Me refiero a que últimamente estás creando artículos que necesitan un repaso de estilo, para adecuarse a los estándares del wiki. Por eso, en vez de crear tres artículos en un mismo día (es un ejemplo, no he contado cuántos has hecho) podrías hacer uno, y dejar unos días para que lo corrijamos, porque no somos tanta gente en el wiki. Lo que comentabas de los artículos de matrimonio y todo eso, creo que lo ideal sería hacer un artículo sobre Relaciones sociales. Eso incluiría todas las etapas de relación: desde Conocido, hasta Casado, pasando por Amigo, mejor amigo..., por supuesto para todos los juegos, no solo LS3. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:55 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículos (II) Bien, si la información está bien, pero quizás los textos sí tengan más fallos de los que crees. Pero no son solo faltas ortográficas, sino también corregir términos (recuerda: el "Sim" con S mayúscula; los "Sims"; "Simoleones"), completar el artículo con LS y LS2, Arreglar las viñetas y las negritas, unificar secciones, puesto que a veces pones demasiadas, renombrar imágenes, renombrar el propio artículo... y otras cosas que se hacen desde la edición en el modo de código. Pero también es cierto que si no tomases tú la inciativa de crear algunos de los que has creado, posiblemente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin que se creasen. Pero como dije, take it easy. ''Sobre lo de los círculos rosas, no tengo ni idea de lo que te refieres, porque no tengo la expansión. Saludos. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 21:02 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Varias cosas '''Primero:' Los títulos no se ponen porque a uno le convenga ponerlos de una manera u otra, se ponen tal y como aparece en el juego, y a ser posible, en singular (salvo excepciones como Aspiraciones, por ejemplo), y con solo la primera letra en mayúscula, como obligan las reglas de la RAE. En el caso de las citas, en el juego pone "Pedir una cita", luego el artículo se llama "Cita". Recuerda que el wiki debe ser lo más objetivo posible, excepto en blogs, discusiones y páginas de usuario, por supuesto. Segundo: Los circulitos (perdóname porque ayer pensaba que me preguntabas una duda sobre el juego) los puse por la razón que se explica: cualquier jugador que solo tenga el juego base o no tenga MF puede disfrutar de una serie de características que se añadieron con dicha expansión, pero que no dependen de ella, sino del parche que haya instalado. Por eso es importante recalcarlo, puesto que muchos jugadores no tienen el juego, y sin embargo tienen esas características (por ejemplo, yo mismo). Si esos circulitos os asustan, pues será porque no habéis leído el comienzo de la sección, donde se explica. Nosotros, que editamos cada día, es normal que nos saltemos cualquier parte sin leer, pero el lector que entra a buscar info, seguro que leerá esa parte. Me parece absurda esta discusión, de verdad, es como si alguien se asustase al encontrar países de un color u otro en un mapa, sin haber leído la leyenda (Hala! han echado tinte desde el cielo!). Intentaré de todos modos darle un color más oscuro, pero la idea es que la gente pueda encontrarlos fácilmente sin confundir con el color negro del texto. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que hubieses dejado un mensaje en la discusión del artículo. Tercero: La sección de Portada/Noticias de Los Sims está en pruebas. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que la gente entraría ahí para leer las noticias? Estoy haciendo pruebas para que esa sección aparezca en la portada del wiki. Cuarto: A mi no me gusta meterme en una discusión entre dos personas, siempre y cuando sea civilizada. Y por lo que veo, esto ya se está empezando a ir de madre. Por lo pronto, cualquier insulto, tanto por parte de uno como del otro, tendrá consecuencias. De momento nadie me ha pedido opinión, ni he recibido quejas del uno hacia el otro, pero sí que me gustaría decirte que en buena parte Fabricio tiene razón. Un ejemplo: sabes que Sims tiene que ir con S mayúscula, y reconoces que a veces se te olvida. ¿Y qué mal hay en hacer un repaso al artículo una vez lo hayas acabado? Es una de las responsabilidades que conlleva crear un artículo. Uno no puede crearlo de cualquier manera y decir "Bueno, ahora que venga otro a corregirlo, como es un Wiki...". Repito: no somos tanta gente aquí, y por mi parte me estoy cansando de que hagas eso, y al rato ver un artículo nuevo creado por ti. No cuesta nada volver a entrar al artículo y repasar un poco tus propios fallos. Al fin y al cabo, cuando uno corrige sus fallos a menudo, poco a poco deja de cometerlos. Yo no creo que hagas faltas a propósito, pero si creo que eres un poco "dejado" en ese sentido. Quinto: El artículo de Recuerdo ya está hecho, lo que hace falta es crear una tabla para ir añadiendo recuerdos, más o menos como los estados de humor. Las despedidas de soltero te pediría que lo pongas en el artículo de Fiesta, no es necesario crear artículos para cada tipo de fiesta, a excepción de eventos importantes como el Cumpleaños o la Boda. Sexto: ¿No podrías escribir sin que parezca un SMS? Tenemos giiigas y giiiigas para llenar de texto, y me cuesta mucho leerte. Séptimo: Adiós :) [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 15:21 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Recuerdos Pues por mi perfecto, siempre y cuando revises dos veces lo que hayas escrito y que no lo dejes a medias, si lo empiezas lo terminas. Salu2! Fabricio 96 20:57 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Lo del modo fuente (código) no te preocupes, vos concentrate en el artículo, y luego cuando lo termines le arreglaremos los (muy) posibles errores que tenga. Además de que tiene muchas funciones el modo fuente y ahora mismo sinceramente tengo pereza ("flojera") de explicarlos jeje. Salu2! Fabricio 96 21:04 2 jul 2011 (UTC) tomare en cuenta lo que dijiste gracias por ayudarme a mejorar la pagina de la sed soy nuevo en esto y no se mucho de ditar paginas en simspedia bueno con el tiempo aprendere MUCHAS GRACIAS ricardo Puntos a tratar (respuesta) Bueno me demoré un poquito en contestarte. Cuando te dije que no le pongas negritas a los encabezados me refería a TODOS, yo nunca dije que solo no le tenías que poner al encabezado 1. Y yo tengo la expansión y de día los efectos especiales que hacen los Sims en los árboles se ve perfectamente. Salu2! Fabricio 96 10:11 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículos Hola Richard, ya te dijo Simmer que, en tu caso, no crearas tantos artículos en tan poquitos días, ya sabemos que vos querés hacerlos, pero mejor esperá 1 o 2 días entre cada artículo, porque al final nos dejás trabajo a nosotros, que tenemos que ir corrigiendo todos, porque aunque vos digas que la ortografía la hacés bien, siempre hay algo mal redactado o eso, faltas ortográficas. Asique te pido eso, que dejes unos días de crear artículos. Salu2! Fabricio 96 19:49 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículos nuevos Bueno, primero, hola (: (?). Ahora el tema importante. Como te habrás dado cuenta, Fabricio 96 está cansado de los artículos que hacés, por lo que me preguntó amablemente si podía pasarme por acá para decirte algo. Yo soy terriblemente malo para dejar mensajes que tengan algún tema, porque me distraigo rápido. Por ejemplo, podría salir diciendo algo sobre la Copa América, que se juega acá (en Argentina). Pero en realidad vine para hablar sobre algo específico. Bueno, empezamos de nuevo. Hola! (: (?). Vengo en son de paz (?) para pedirte que, cuando terminás de hacer un artículo, por lo menos lo revises UNA vez para que los demás no tengan que hacer tanto trabajo. No vengo a decirte que dejes de hacer artículos o que si seguís así te voy a bloquear, porque "hacer artículos y no revisarlos antes de guardarlos" no es motivo de bloqueo. Entonces, resumiendo, paso por acá para pedir que cuando estés por guardar un artículo te fijes si tiene errores y sólo eso. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 20:14 13 jul 2011 (UTC) P.D.: Para que no digas que todos estamos en contra tuya, además de poner lo que puse, acá al final escribo que estoy de acuerdo con varias de las cosas que decís y hacés, pero en esto precisamente no. Saludos. Cosas Mirá mijo a mi no me vengas a decir hipócrita, porque estuve viendo lo que le escribiste a Daletibu y también me dejás mal parado a mi. Yo le informé bien a Daletibu, no sería amable si yo hubiese dicho: "Mirá el maldito hijo de... de Richard está haciendo mal los artículos de nuevo", eso no sería amable. ¿Que nadie me toma atención?, ¿de qué hablas nene?. No confundas cantidad por calidad, es mejor hacer un artículo por calidad, que esté bien, que hacer 10 y que todos esten mal redactados o con faltas, porque mirá que también entran personas de otros países a la página y la deja quedar mal cuando las personas ven esas cosas. Informate querés antes de decir las cosas, porque yo cree bastantes artículos, principalemente los de los juegos, la mitad de los artículos que ves en la página oficial, los de la plantilla Todos_los_Sims, fueron hechos por mi, y preguntale a cualquier administrador, principalmente a Simmer, haber si no es cierto. Y mas vale que corrija, así dejo de mejor calidad a la página, porque por ejemplo vos los hacés y seguis de largo y ni siquiera los mirás de nuevo para ver la gramática. Yo tampoco le dije a NADIE que te bloquee, tampoco quiero que te vayas ni nada, te pido desde hace semanas que cuides la gramática, revises los artículos, compares los artículos con los otros para ver como se hacen con calidad. Si tenés tanto tiempo para escribir artículos yo creo que tenés también para hacer las anteriores cosas que te dije. Nadie me obliga a contribuir a la página, yo lo hago por voluntad propia, trato de que la página esté lo mejor posible en cuanto a artículos, que la gente que entre se informe bien de las cosas, que hasta yo me confundo a veces por la mala redacción que tienen algunos artículos y trato de que quede entendible para los otros. ¿Viste que vos también decís disparates?, que yo quiero ser el único editor de Simspedia, porfavor seamos serios, lo único que yo quiero esque quede todo entendible, que en los artículos no hayan faltas, y si veo que un usuario está haciendo lo contrario TODOS los días y por más que se le hable no cambia creo yo que está bien que por lo menos le tenga que decir algo, porque ningún otro usuario que entra a editar a la página hace las cosas como las hacés vos, asique es por eso que capáz pensás que estoy en contra tuyo. La página de comparaciones ahora no tiene nada de malo porque Simmer la editó, pero cuando vos recién la habías creado estaba mal hecha, y que me diga Simmer si no es cierto. Administrador no me creo, me creo un usuario responsable que trata que una página como ésta quede profesional por lo menos, y que bien que a funcionado porque ahora en Taringa! en algunos posts a los que entro ahora usan info de Simspedia, las fechas que ponemos también las usan, las noticias que yo pongo también, especialmente en el grupo (o comunidad) de CapitalSim, que también está en Taringa!, y eso juro por Dios que no pasaba antes porque yo a ese grupo me uní hace meses y antes de que me registrara nunca nombraban a Simspedia, es más yo la descubrí creo que por el artículo principal de Los Sims 3 nada más. Y si, es importante editar artículos viejos, especialmente los artículos visitados que SON los de las expansiones, no porque no corrijan constantemente la página quiere decir que no sea visitada, las personas tampoco entran solamente a los artículos recién hechos, al contrario entran a los más viejos, que son los artículos de los juegos y demás. Yo si voy a un artículo de Wikipedia por ejemplo y veo faltas ortográficas en un artículo o que esté mal la redacción ya para mí pierde un poco de profesionalismo, y de interés. Asique antes de decir las cosas pensá un poquito e informate porque mirá que vos también me querés dejar como el malo de la película a mí, que todas éstas discusiones, ¿por que te pensás que empezaron?, por el hecho de la correción de los artículos. Salu2! Fabricio 96 09:19 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuesta (de Daletibu/Joaquin) Bueno, primero, no puedo creer que en dos minutos pudieran empatarle a Paraguay :| Bue, el tema, el tema (?). Sí, la cosa esta (??). Bien, ahí está. Te aconsejo (como anciano de 15 años que soy (?)) que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo por hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, seguir haciendo los artículos (porque, con o sin faltas, siguen siendo varios que a la página le faltan) e intentar ver un poco más las faltas. Hagamos esto: esta semana (o un tiempo que decidas) seguí como siempre, pero viendo si hay faltas en los artículos que hacés, a ver si de a poco empiezan a haber menos faltas. De artículo en artículo vas a ir mejorando supongo y también supongo que al comienzo va a seguir quejándose, pero si YO {modo egocéntrico on}, Daletibu11 de La Plata, Argentina, uno de los admin de Simspedia, creador de mi blog malísimo, etc etc {modo egocéntrico off} veo que vas mejorando (supongo que, por ejemplo, voy a terminar de editar algún error que te hayas saltado y ahí pongo qué me pareció), no te hagas problema y seguí. Y ahí vemos qué pasa. Bueno, si me olvidé algo y no me doy cuenta, mandame un mensaje a la discusión. Y si me doy cuenta, lo pondré abajo cuando lo recuerde. Mientras, seguí como dije arriba. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 20:29 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Pff Si fueras una persona inteligente no andarías con cosas infantiles diciendo "Ah lo leí hoy a las 12 y ahora se me olvidó". Lo que te dijo Daletibu es que en esta semana (u otra) vos empieces a hacer artículos y tratar de corregir sus faltas haber si mejorás en ese aspecto. Porfavor pasate y leete un poquito más lo que te escribí, porque a lo de las malas palabras solo lo puse como ejemplo, pero claro, a vos no te importa y lo decís para hacerme quedar a mi como el malo, la verdad esque ya no me importa, que los administradores vean por ellos solos. Me imagino los tantos y tantos problemas que tenés en serio, (bueno eso fue hipocresía), y no serás un profesor de gramática, pero por lo menos yo pienso que vos teniendo 14 años y luego de haber aprendido tantos años en la escuela y la secundaria ya deberías de saber como escribir correctamente. Lo digo de nuevo, si no te acordás lo que puse leelo de nuevo, porque ahí estás demostrando ser infantil. Porque también veo que vos en eso que me escribiste no aportaste nada nuevo, o por lo menos maduro. Y no sé si yo tuve tanta razón en lo que te puse anteriormente en lo de Cosas, porque no me nombraste nada de eso, lo que a mi me da a entender que si luego me escribiste "Ah me olvidé lo que me escribiste" eso quiere decir que tuve razón y no sabés como contestarme, o a mi modo de ver es así. Salu2! Fabricio 96 09:45 15 jul 2011 (UTC) (PD.: porfavor respondeme cuando tengas que decirme algo nuevo, o maduro, de lo contrario solo lee lo que te puse y seguí de largo) Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte Lo de si nadie me prestaba atención fue porque vos pusiste algo como que los usuarios no registrados no me prestaban atención y no se que más, y lo de no confundas calidad por cantidad es porque a mi entender a vos te gustan ver 10 artículos nuevos y mal hechos que 2 correctamente redactados, es un ejemplo. Yo tampoco vi a nadie que se quejara de Simspedia. Esque enserio mirá los disparastes que escribís Richard, yo te puse claramente que, si te fijás en la plantilla Todos_los_Sims, la mitad (o el 45%) lo creé yo, solo eso fue lo que te dije, no te dije que yo creé "unos cuantos artículos" ni tampoco "2000" (no sé si eso lo pusiste de ejemplo o no). Richard yo no te amenazo nunca, es diferente a que capáz que yo me expreso con lengua uruguaya y vos a lo que digo lo tomás de otra forma porque sos de Venezuela y no se usan las mismas palabras, eso creo yo, mi motivo no es "amenazarte", no lo fue desde el principio, solo era para decirte eso nada más, pero bueno desde ahí siguió todo con los malos entendidos y terminamos discutiendo. Richard decime en qué oración que puse hice una "insinuación" para que te expulsaran, decime cuando, admito de que si yo fuera administrador te bloquearía por tantos días si empezaras a no hacer caso o a discutir conmigo, pero de ahí a expulsarte nunca, porque creás artículos y hacés que la Wikia crezca. No es que yo perfecciono las cosas, sinó que comparo con los artículos de Wikipedia y los que hizo Simmer y así trato de que quede de una forma más "profesional" la página, no es que lo hago porque quiero. Mi motivo no es dejar por el suelo a nadie, hoy por ejemplo te puse en el artículo de ¡Vaya fauna!: "Richard en la noticia de SimPrograms decía que salía el 20 y 21 en Europa, no dijo nada de Australia.", con motivo de avisarte y que si me equivoco vos me lo comuniques, no es porque quiero hacerte quedar mal. "Simmer lo unico q hizo fue colocarle unos encabezados de mas asi q no hables paja de q simmer llego y con la varita magik todo fue mejor x favor." no te entendí, ¿cuando dije algo relacionado con eso?. Y ya te dije, yo no me creo administrador, ni burócrata, ni moderador, ni nada de eso, me creo un usuario responsable, nada más. "Lo de un usuario responsable (kreo q t dire como daletibu) {modo egocentrico on para ty} xq eres responsable, erees un profesional y eres el mejor {mejor egocentrico off} al fin xq nawebona de presumido vale. En taringa se agarran todo de todas partes y a ellos no les importa nada solo copiar, pegar y ganar puntos. Y lo de tu grupo tu comunidad y eso kreo q a vuelto a encender en MODO E} lo de capitalsims y taringa x eso t felicito hermano ahora tb t krees administrador de esas dos paginas deoox kreo q staz en el pais de la imagacion hehe. MODO E off}" Ahí ya te fuiste al carajo, nunca dije nada de eso, bueno mejor ni digo más nada porque al parecer cada vez que digo algo es lo contrario. Si sos ateo perfecto, pero yo que si creo hice ese juramento. "OMG otra vez entras al {modo e} descibristes la pagina, q maravilla vale q mas descubristes a Amerik?? Y modo e off} genial ya salimos de eso de nuevo pero ahora dics q los art. mas importantes son los q hicieron en 2007 poez sta bn perfecto poez sigue editando a los sims mas vivos q nunk." Yo: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-3eHg3DWHgt8/Tb-MmkePe6I/AAAAAAAAAWI/xQKVdjcahDA/s1600/SORPRENDIDO.jpg Admito que no encontré tanta mala ortografía en tus artículos, gracias a Dios al fin, y eso me alegra, ya que todo esto empezo por eso. Y bueno creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, ya empezaste a crear buenos artículos, ya me escribiste un montón de cosas que nunca dije, por lo que te desahogaste, asique un abrazo, que tengas un feliz día, y ahora si me disculpas voy a empezar a descargar la película de Harry Potter 7, que todavía no vi ni siquiera la parte 1 -.- Salu2! Fabricio 96 15:54 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Resolución misteriosa Me parece que la decisión la tenés que tomar vos, si te parece mejor esperar una semana para volver a crear artículos, me parece bien sólo porque lo decidiste y no fui yo el que te dijo "Durante una semana no edites más y después vemos qué pasa". Sabías que en los países que hablan en inglés, las comillas se cierran después del punto, coma, o la puntuación que se ponga? (??). Sí, cierto, el tema. (??). Si te parece lo mejor, hacelo. Yo voy a estar acá esperando y editando (?). Bueno, te espero. Si querés podés hacerlo de menos tiempo, por ejemplo tres días, como (¿) Simmer Deluxe (¿), pero si te parece que es poco tiempo, ok (?). Bueno, suerte con lo que hagas en esta semana/tiempo que hayas decidido, ojalá que Venezuela llegue a donde pueda en la copa (?). Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 19:39 15 jul 2011 (UTC) P.D.: No tengo Facebook D: 8 Problemas con la vida virtualmente real (?) Bueno te respondo lo necesario porque ahora ya es de noche y tengo mucho sueño y pereza xD. Esque vos habías puesto en un mensaje anterior que los usuarios registrados no me prestaban atención y no se qué más, lo de calidad y cantidad no es mi "refrán", ya te explique a que me refería con eso, a veces creo que no me tengo que esforzar mucho al escribir. Lo que pusiste "Urugay" hace parecer que lo hiciste a propósito, pero bueno no importa. Lo de "Hey now, you're a rockstar!" lo dije emmm, bueno no sé porque lo dije, es un disparate que solté xD Es de una canción que está muy buena, escuchala si querés: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjSYKxliyrQ Es por eso que al lado puse un (?), eso se pone cuando alguien dice algo estúpido o sin sentido, con razón Daletibu lo pone a cada rato (xDDDDD). Lo que te dije que era una "cagada" era porque la primera vez que lo leí me pareció que no estaba tan bien hecho, pero no te confundas que en Uruguay "cagada" no lo usamos como insulto a algo, se lo usa, eso si, de una forma vulgar, de decir que algo es malo o está mal hecho. Capáz que no era todo el artículo que estaba mal, es solo que como vi que en vez de "Los Sims Historias" decía "los Sims Historias" me enloquecí xD. Pasate y leete de nuevo lo que te puse y sabrás de que se trata la cara de sorprendido ;D Yo tambien odio escuchar las voces españolas (en los doblajes, que conste que los españoles me caen muy bien), es por eso que a mi me gusta descargarme las películas subtituladas :D Salu2! Fabricio 96 23:59 15 jul 2011 (UTC) De nada No tengo facebook porque... no sé, no me gusta. De la gente que conozco, todos menos una persona tiene facebook (sin contarme a mí). Lo de tu ausencia, te entiendo :P (?). Acá también estamos de vacaciones, recién empezaron. Lo de las comillas, como te dije en uno de los primeros mensajes, me distraigo fácil y bueno, te conté eso (??). Lo de los (?) y (??)s, ya lo explicó Fabricio 96, aunque me preguntaste a mí (?). Y lo de PD y todo eso, es la abreviación de la palabra postdata, que se usa para poner algo que se te haya olvidado después de terminar el mensaje. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 15:54 16 jul 2011 (UTC) :No pasa nada, desde que empezó la copa que venía pensando que Uruguay iba a llegar más lejos que Argentina, pero no pensaba que iban a jugar uno contra el otro en cuartos. Para mí que la final es Venezuela-Uruguay, pero ahí ni idea de qué pase. Ehm... fue todo culpa de Messi (?). En mi blog puse una entrada sobre la copa, y te nombré como "un conocido de Venezuela" (?) :P Bueno, nada más. :Saludos desde Aregntina, la que quedó eliminada (?), Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 22:55 18 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Primero, hola, estoy feliz de que ya hayas vuelto. Después, lo de la Copa, pensaba que ya te había dicho que al menos habían llegado más lejos que Argentina, Brasil y Chile, pero por lo visto no lo mandé. Bueno, sobre la categoría, yo no estaba ni enterado de que ya salía, pero bueno, si en algún lugar ponés la categoría, la hago y listo. Pero igual, cuántos artículos pueden llegar a haber sobre un pack de accesorios? Pero si decís que sería bueno tener esa categoría, te creo. ::Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 20:41 22 jul 2011 (UTC) :::Hola, no sé qué pasó pero el mensaje no se guardó. Había puesto que hicieras la categoría, y que como a mí no me interesan los packs de accesorios no había visto que había una categoría para cada uno. Ah, y también había puesto que el partido de Venezuela no lo pude evr porque estaba en Buenos Aires porque mi papá me llevó a comprar una play 3 (?). :::Bueno, nada más, saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:51 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Paparazzo La cosa es así la palabra "Paparazzo" o comúnmente "Paparazzi" provienen del italiano y las dos significan lo mismo salvo que Paparazzo es utiliza para el singular del masculino, mientras Paparazzi a un plural masculino, a su vez pasa con las mujeres Paparazza que es para el singular y para el plural es Paparazze. Y como todos los artículos de PNJ están en singular, este no es la excepción.--Nacho 17:28 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Otra vez las imágenes Hola, qué tal. Quiero que veas los nombres que les estás poniendo a las imágenes que estás subiendo, creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero bueno, lo repito: no subas imágenes con nombres que no expliquen qué significan, y como ya estabas avisado deberíamos bloquearte, pero bue (?). Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:02 25 jul 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, primero, buenos días, etc etc (?). Lo que pasa es que cuando los usuarios suben imágenes, le ponen nombres entendibles, y entonces no tienen por qué renombrarlas. Yo entro y veo 40 imágenes, todas subidas por la misma persona, y en ninguna pude darme cuenta sobre qué era. Y ahora vamos a las... reglas de la página!! =) (?): "Sección 'subiendo imágenes': Cuando vayas a subir imágenes, ten en mente los siguientes puntos. Te ahorrarás muchos problemas si los respetas: * Cámbiale el nombre a la imagen cuando la subas. No aceptamos nombres escritos al azar como hdhadaud.jpg. También rechazamos nombres formados únicamente por números, como 18738248 1893284.jpg. Odiamos los nombres que no tengan nada qué ver con la imagen. Si vas a subir una imagen de Homero Lápida, asegúrate de que tenga un nombre como Homero Lápida3.jpg, y no un nombre como Screenshot13.jpg. En serio, no pongas nombres tontos o irreconocibles." :Bueno, y como ya estabas avisado, creo que avisarte de nuevo no serviría, porque si ya estabas avisado y lo seguiste haciendo, hay que hacer algo más. Pero bueno, no somos tantos como para andar bloqueando a los pocos que editan por esta razón, pero supongo que esto cuenta como una segunda advertencia, y si me veo obligado (digo 'me' porque Simmer Deluxe no aparece, y Nacho aparece cada tanto mientras los demás admin no están hace tiempo (?)) a avisarte de nuevo por las imágenes ya algún problema debe haber. Bueno, nada más. :Saludos desde Argentina, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 17:15 26 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Ehm... hola? Acabo de decir que los nombres de las imágenes se tienen que entender y seguís subiendo imágenes con nombres raros? Si estuviera de mal humor, antes de mandar este mensaje te habría bloqueado por... tres días, pero no, quiero saber por qué seguís subiendo imágenes con esos nombres. ::Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 19:46 26 jul 2011 (UTC) :::Hola, mandaste el mensaje un minuto después de que yo mandara el mío, por lo que no había visto lo que me habías dicho. Ahora no me acuerdo qué dijiste pero bueno, ojalá se solucione si es que era un problema y que te vaya bien. :::Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:27 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Bahía Percebe Bueno, hola después de tanto tiempo (?), venía por las redirecciones de Bahía Percebe/Barnacle Bay. Primero, aclararte que no se deja el nombre en inglés si aparece en español, como Vista Gentil (Gentleview en inglés, pero aparece en español). Si no tiene nombre en español, hay que ponerle el nombre en inglés, como Sunset Valley o Riverview, por ejemplo. Pero en este caso, a algunos no les aparecía el nombre en español, y a otros sí, y por eso hicimos una votación donde ganó Bahía Percebe y bueno, queda así. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:02 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con Los Sims 3 vaya fauna Hola Me gustaría que me pudieses decir si Los Sims 3 Vaya Fauna es solo Edición limitada o es edición limitada para conseguir las mascotas esas originales como el perro-panda, gato-mofeta, etc... y si solo se puede comprar por internet, o si saldrá en tiendas normales y corrientes como la mayoria de las expansiones Espero que me puedas ayudar ^^ Inés5.5 17:02 17 ago 2011 (UTC) xD Jaja, bueno, pues eso lo que te dije allí, pero aquí, ya sabes, si te puedo ayudar en algo dímelo ^^ Bye!!!! Inés5.5 08:45 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Pd: edité este mensaje por que se me olvido formar, lo siento RE: Los barrios y el unicornio. Hola, mirá vos, desde la última vez aparecieron dos barrios y unicornios, según me contás (??). Y por qué no ponían un barrio en la expansión ¡Menuda familia!? (?). (Tomalo como un "bueno, ahí los pongo"). Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 18:57 7 sep 2011 (UTC) [[ Richard, tengo una duda. Como puedo conseguir tener paparazzi, esque soy famosa, pero no consigo tener paparazzi tambien tengo un truco que es: TestingCheatsEnabled True, y luego le das a shift y al buzon y te puedes hacer famoso, pero esqu [[ ''Richard, tengo una duda.'' Como puedo conseguir tener paparazzi, esque soy famosa, pero no consigo tener paparazzi tambien tengo un truco que es: TestingCheatsEnabled True, y luego le das a shift y al buzon y te puedes hacer famoso, pero esque no se como conseguir paparazzi :S Puedes ayudarme? '' ''12:09 11 jul 2012 (UTC)12:09 11 jul 2012 (UTC)12:09 11 jul 2012 (UTC)~'''Texto en cursiva ]]'' Fotos Richard lo siento pero tienes que sacar mis fotos, si no las sacas, llamaré a un admin por favor Gracias PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 12:35 5 ago 2013 (UTC)